The Beginning of the End
by FaminaSG
Summary: blah, blah, blah as summaries go, this is my late and rule-breaking version of the 'end of the world' challenge. hope you like it. it's rated T now, for precautions.
1. Prologue

**Ok, I'm starting the end of the world challenge (yeah I know, the due date is like today, but I'm kind of a SUPER procrastinator and I haven't really gotten around to putting the story down on paper).**

Prologue:

The president's phone was ringing off the hook.

"Laurie!!" He cried out for his assistant. "Laurie! Help!"

A young, quirky woman sprinted into his giant office, searching for a danger.

'What's wrong Mr. President?"

"Laurie, what's going on!?" He demanded as he tried to get a phone conference going on with the other members of the oval office.

"I-I don't know sir!" She replied, "There's something going on in a small town named 'Ferryport Landing'."

"Where in the world is this 'Flareypart' place?"

"North of New York sir."

"_Mr. President?_" came a voice through the phone.

"Mr. Alker?" He asked, "Is that you? Can you tell me what's going on?"

"_Well, I'm not completely sure..._" replied Mr. Alker, "_Some disease broke out or something, I've sent some scientists in to investigate, we're not letting anyone out of the town._"

"Good job handling things there Alker. Keep down the fort there until we get things under control.

"_Yes sir Mr. President._" Said Mr. Alker before hanging up.

The president sat back in his chair, massaging his temples.

"Er... Mr. President?" Asked Laurie, watching her leader worriedly. He was normally calm and collected.

"Oh, right." He sighed. "Can you go get me some... caffeine? I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of it."

Laurie nodded once and turned away from the president.

"Yes sir."

Little did they know, it would take a lot more than caffeine to fix this problem.

**Yeah I know, it was really short... and it sucked... I'll do better on my other chapters, I promise!**


	2. Scared

**Disclaimer, blah, blah, blah, disclaimer junk we all have memorized… on with the story! Ps, Briar is alive and married to Uncle Jake in my story.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sabrina sat on the sofa in the living room, scared out of her wits. She sat in the fetal position, wondering how they could have just left her there… no looking back, no wondering how she would survive… heartless.

A merciless laugh echoed through the house.

Sabrina shivered involuntarily and the laughter came again. She looked around slowly, searching for her attacker.

"W-where are you?" She barely whispered, although she knew he heard her.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He replied.

It all happened so fast, monkeys - excuse me – chimpanzees came from everywhere, one even crawled out from under the couch, each carrying a glop grenade. A fly passing through the room suddenly transformed into a handsome blonde 16 year old boy. He landed on the creaky floor with nothing more than a soft thud. Upon his shaggy head sat a golden crown and in his hand her held a wooden sword.

There were many things Sabrina would have said to him, if she were not in such glop-wielding company.

The boy tucked his sword under her chin, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"So, Grimm, would you like to apologize for some of the things you said earlier?" He asked.

She did, but she did not think that would help her now. She shook her head and prepared for the worst,

"Well then." Spat the boy. "Troops! Lock on target!" Sabrina covered her face, awaiting the worst. "You afraid Grimm?" He whispered, close to her face.

Was she afraid of him? _No._ Was she afraid of what he and his chimps could do to her? _Yes._

"No way." She whispered back peeping out from underneath her arms to meet cold, black eyes. She hated him when he was in this mood. He was mean, insensitive, cruel… and nothing could deteriorate him from his goal when he was like this.

"Get ready Ugly, this round is messy." And with a silent 3-2-1 the glop came. She could barely hold back her vomit as she sprinted up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I hate you Puck." She announced before slamming the door. She stood in the shower, not bothering to undress, and let the warm water run down her body. It didn't rid her of the foul glop though, she feared no amount of showers would ever stop her from stinking like… she didn't even want to know what that was.

After 5 showers and nearly 20 bars of soap she decided to give in to the stank and mask its horrible odor with her favorite perfumes, rose and vanilla. She dressed in clothes she didn't really care about, just incase Puck decided to attack again.

She trooped downstairs to find Puck sitting in the easy chair. She didn't meet his eyes as she sat on the sofa and flicked on the Tv. It was a CSI rerun, but she didn't care. As long as Puck stayed quiet and unarmed, she was happy.

***

Puck heard the shower turn off and 10 minutes later the Grimm joined him in the living room. Her blonde hair was dried and curled and the smells of the glop were muted by the sent of roses and vanilla. She looked good, beautiful even, Puck admitted to himself. Her curves were very pronounced and she was extremely skinny due to her pickiness with the old ladies food. Puck sometimes worried that she wasn't eating enough. Before he and his wife left for their honeymoon, Uncle Jake would stock the fridge with food to Sabrina's liking. But now there was barely any left and Sabrina had gone back to almost never eating. Puck wanted to help, but then she'd tease him for caring.

Sabrina turned on the Tv to find CSI playing.

They didn't talk. Sabrina kept her eyes glued to the screen, even during the ads. Puck watched her out of the corner of his eye, feeling no guilt what so ever for his over reactment to her insults. He fidgeted and squirmed though, in his easy chair, awaiting Sabrina's full fledged fury… but it never came. He waited 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15, 20. Still, she kept silent, calm and oblivious to the blonde fairy.

The CSI show was nearing it's end (it was one about some creepy dude that watched women without their shoes on (he liked feet, creep) and the he raped them and then he killed them) when the doorbell rang.

For the first time in a while Sabrina's beautiful sky blue eyes met Puck's now sea green ones.

Puck stood and peeked out the window.

"Hmmm…" The fairy was puzzled, he had no idea who the people were.

"Who is it?" Sabrina whispered.

"I don't know… Come on."

"But Granny said not to-" Puck cut her off.

"They look important, lets at least see what they want."

Sabrina sighed and followed him.

Puck took his usual, protective stance in front of Sabrina before opening the door.

There was a woman in a suit looking presidential and two men with her, each holding a pistol. The brunette was pointing his gun towards the forest, the blonde's pistol was level with Pucks eyes.

Puck put his hands up but Sabrina was frozen.

"Can we come in?" Asked the woman kindly. "We really need to speak with you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hmm… this chapter was better in my mind… oh well. I'll try to get the next one out later tonight (cross your fingers, I have nothing planned yet, this fic is written with 'spur of the moment' thinking) hopefully it will be better.**


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer, (copy… paste… done) I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**I had something to say but now I've forgotten it… oh yeah. Ok, the chapters don't have anything to do with their names from now on, sorry Grimmgirl, I'm no good at following rules.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously,_

_Puck took his usual, protective stance in front of Sabrina before opening the door._

_There was a woman in a suit looking presidential and two men with her, each holding a pistol. The brunette was pointing his gun towards the forest, the blonde's pistol was level with Pucks eyes._

_Puck put his hands up but Sabrina was frozen._

"_Can we come in?" Asked the woman kindly. "We really need to speak with you."_

***

"Let's start with introductions, shall we?" The suited woman made small talk. She, Puck and Sabrina were seated around the dinning room table, the two teenagers at one end, the lady and her bodyguards stationed around her at the other. "My name is Andrea Madsly. I'm and FBI field worker. This is Mason," She motioned to the blonde, "and Joseph." The brunette. The trio looked to Sabrina expectantly.

"Uhh, I'm Sabrina Grimm… under aged detective."

"And I'm Robin Goodfellow," Said Puck, using his stage name, "Trickster king and bodyguard."

Andrea nodded. "Well, this may seem sort of weird and rushed… but we need you to put these in your mouths."

"What? Why do we need to-" Joseph grabbed Sabrina roughly, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Hey what do you think you're…" Mason pulled out his pistol again and placed it between Pucks eyes. "I-I'm sitting down now."

Andrea handed Joseph a thin strip of metal and plastic. This went in Sabrina's mouth. She didn't fight him, for Masons gun was still pointed at Puck. The thing was like a thermometer and it tasted of iron and soap. She wanted desperately to spit it out but the man held it there. He finally took it out and handed it to Andrea. The woman waved it around, drying it. A small beep emanated from the plastic end and it flashed green for a second.

"She's clean." She handed Mason a similar strip which he inserted in Pucks mouth without a hassle.

They both turned out 'clean'.

"Goodie!' Cried Andrea, clapping her hands in a manner that was inappropriate for a woman her age to do.

"Ha ha, yeah… Ok, what's going on?" Demanded Sabrina.

Andrea looked at Mason and Joseph for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, what's this all about? What's up with you people, coming into our home and making us put stuff in our mouths? How are we 'clean'?" Puck put a hand on her shoulder and she shot him a look. Yes, she was very much angry with him for the glop.

"My dear children, you don't know?" Asked Andrea sweetly.

"Know what!?"

"About the disease…" The pair shook their heads. Andrea sighed. "I guess you need to know if we're going to ask you to…" Her voice faded there and she bit her lip, deep in thought. Everyone was quiet for a moment, but Sabrina was impatient and had to know what was up.

"Yes, you were saying?" She asked as politely as she could.

Andrea sighed again. "It was an accident, a tragic accident that is now causing terrible problems all over America. It all started about a week ago. In Washington there is a science center that specializes in researching diseases. The scientists were trying to find a cure for cancer. They were very close, one of their geniuses was so excited that he decided to stay late and work on it by himself. It is believed that he was much too impatient to wait for the chemicals to cool before injecting it in their cancer testee. This caused the testee's mind and body to… mutate. He went a little, you know, totally insane on the scientist." Andrea grimaced, "He was the first casualty. The testee ran off. His mutated body was strong and fast. Just hours later we learned he was terrorizing Pittsburgh. But not everyone he got to ended up dead. The testee was able to mutate others like the chemicals had done to him. There were about 5 new mutee's that night, but many more casualties. He moved south with the others, we caught up with them as soon as possible, but they kept out smarting us. Eventually they split up. Some headed further south to Mexico and then on to Brazil. Some went to the north-west and hit California, Oregon, Idaho, Montana and then up north to Canada. Some also went back east, towards Tennessee, North and South Carolina, Virginia and then Maryland. Their motives we are unsure of. They're simply unstable and dangerous. We gave warnings to evacuate the population, but where do you put an entire continent? Until now all of the attacks sounded the same, the mutant attacked, the person died or became a mutant and then they'd move on. But then we noticed that when someone became a mutant here, they couldn't leave. We have no explanation for this, but it is going to help us a lot." Sabrina and Puck shared a look, they knew exactly what Andrea was talking about.

"They can't leave?" Asked Sabrina innocently. "My, that's odd."

"Yes, yes it is." Replied Andrea. "But their inability to leave is, like I said before, going to help us a lot. Now, you two have a choice. You can help us, thus earning millions if you live, or you can chicken out and we can take you out of the town to less protection and more mutants."

_Millions_… the word echoed in his mind. The Grimm still hadn't payed him back for all of those heroic rescues… plus he wanted to kick some mutant butt…

"Could you explain some more?" Sabrina looked kinda… scared almost. "I mean, what will we do if we stay here?"

"Well, the science center is in the process of finding a cure for the mutants. With all of these mutants stuck here it would be like a cage until they find the cure. All you'd have to do is monitor them and kill them if they became too rowdy or if they came after you." Under his hand, Puck felt Sabrina gulp. "We are in the midst of rounding up the other mutants and containing them as well. Soon the world will be rid of them. We just need some people here to look after these ones."

Puck opened his mouth to except, but Sabrina was thinking.

"What are the chances of us dieing?" She demanded.

Andrea squirmed in her seat. "Well, it kinda depends on how long it takes us to find the cure. If it only takes a few days there's an 80-some percent chance. If it takes a week the chances decrease to a 60 percent chance." Her voice continued to drop until they could almost not hear her. If it takes a month or more… somewhere below a 50 percent chance."

"Oh…" Sabrina whispered.

"Can we talk for a moment in private?" Asked Puck, a thought hitting him. He pulled Sabrina into the hallway. She put her head in her hands.

"Puck…" She whimpered after a minute. "We have to do this. You can't leave 'cause of the barrier and I can't leave 'cause I'm the one keeping the barrier up."

"I know that already." He said. "Then our decision is made for us." He truly didn't care, he kind of wanted to do something adventurous, the scarlet hand hadn't been up to anything in a while.

"But what if we don't make it?" Sabrina questioned. "What if we die? Then we'll never see my family again! And poor Daphne, she needs me! I can't leave her, not now!"

"Come on Grimm! You'll be fine!"

"And how are you so sure?'

"Hey! You've got me don't you? Those mutants won't stand a chance against the trickster king!"

His attempts to make her laugh were in vain. She looked up at him with sad blue eyes that make his heart melt.

"Don't worry Grimm, I'll protect you. I promise." He would, he had for the past 4 years and he'd do it for the rest of his life.

"You will?"

"Yes, now let's get out there and see what cool stuff they're gonna give us for protection!" He strode into the living room with the air of confidence. Sabrina followed him.

"So," Asked Andrea, "What's it going to be?"

"We accept."

"Goodie!" She did the clapping thing again. "Now we will arm you. The mutants can be killed if shot or cut very badly. Refrain from bleeding, that's what attracts them."

She waved at Joseph and Mason. The two bodyguards quickly went out to their sleek black car in front of the Grimm house. They returned with several top-secret looking cases. Inside were guns of all shapes and sizes. One case held a few Berettas (pistols), and two long cases held Government M16s. the last two cases held bullets, magazines (not the readable ones, the kind you put the bullets in), a few knifes and three Motorola walkie-talkies.

"Choose your weapon. We are trusting you with these. We have a SWAT team ready to come at you at any time if you dare use these against a living person." Andrea warned them. "These walkie-talkies can reach me or my partner, Frank, in New York where we will be monitoring you." She picked up her purse and withdrew another, smaller, case. She opened it up and began arranging the stuff inside without letting the teenagers see it. "How much food do you guys have here?" She asked not looking up from the case.

"Enough for about a week and a half if we don't eat much." Answered Sabrina as she watched the woman work.

"And is there anyone else staying here with you?"

"No, the rest of our family is in New York, they left a few days ago."

Andrea hmmmed for a moment.

"Alright. You guys seem pretty ok here then. Just one more thing."

"What?" Asked Sabrina.

"Well, we're going to be keeping a watch on you guys, your heart rate and stuff like that."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Science. And this."

And then Andrea held up Sabrina's worst nightmare. Sabrina's breath came in a few short gasps and then she slumped over, having fainted.

"Is she OK?" Asked Andrea, looking shocked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's just a little afraid of needles." Replied Puck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**K, I wanted to end this chapter here so you guys don't think I'm abandoning this fic. I hope you like it so far, but I'm going to be INSANEly busy for the next few days (what with last minute tests and grade 8 grad (do we REALLY need one?) stuff) so I have no idea when I'm going to update next. Ttfn!**


	4. Found

**Found**

**Hola! Yeah, I get it, you're all probably annoyed that I haven't updated in a while, but I was busy! I had dumb grade 8 grade and all of that junk, then my friend moved away and I had difficulties writing anything that wasn't sad and I lost my glasses and I couldn't see my keyboard! I'm incredibly sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puck glanced over at the sofa as Sabrina awoke, groaning and rubbing her left arm where Andrea had inserted the microchip.

"Looks like sleeping ugly is going to befoul us with her presence." He said. The blonde Grimm sat up and shot him an angry glare. She then surveyed the room before turning back to the fairy.

"I guess Andrea left, huh?"

"Yeah, they left just a moment ago." He was standing by the table looking over the cool guns the woman had left them. He picked up one of the pistols, inserted an empty magazine and did a couple of moves around the living room. He caught Sabrina staring. "Take a picture Grimm, it'll last longer."

She blushed a bit. Puck liked it when she blushed like that, it looked cute. Her stomach interrupted her witty comeback. She looked up at the clock hanging on the wall, it was almost 6. Puck knew she hadn't had lunch and he hoped she would listen to her body and eat something.

Out of the corner of his eye Puck watched her stand and make her way into the kitchen. After a minute he followed her.

Sabrina was bent over, rooting through the fridge for something decent to eat. Puck tried not to stare at her slim backside.

At sixteen Sabrina looked like a model and was the prettiest girl at school. Every guy liked her, Puck just hope no one had caught her eye.

Sabrina stood and placed three containers on the counter. She turned towards Puck and held one out to him.

"Can you tell me hat this is?" She asked. "Snow made us normal chili last week when Granny was busy. I know there were leftovers."

"You a little afraid of Granny's cooking Grimm?" He taunted but dipped his finger in the chunky brown concoction in fear that she wouldn't eat if he didn't try it.

It was good, but it wasn't Snows chili.

"It's Granny's mystery stew." She tried to take it from him, but he said, "Hey! This is mine!"

"Fine! What's this?" She handed him another container.

Mmm… there wasn't a better tasting chili alive, Snow sure knew how to cook. Charming must be glad to have her.

"Yeah, this is the chili."

Sabrina hungrily grabbed the container from him and brought out a roll or tape. She quickly wrote 'Good' on the tape, stuck it to the container and chucked it in the microwave with Pucks mystery stew.

She glanced warily at the last container the put it back in the fridge for another day.

CSI was on again, a different one. It was about two guys that turned up (dead) and it seemed one had killed the other by _eating_ him. It was a weird episode, but Puck thought it was cool because of the cannibalism. Sabrina didn't like it much though.

The two teenagers were silent for a little while, just chewing and watching. Suddenly Sabrina turned to the fairy.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked. "I mean, none of this can possibly be happening, can it? Mutants, people just giving us guns, and CSI reruns! There are never CSI reruns!"

"I-I don't know…" Replied Puck, now wondering as well if this was a dream. "What would your dream Puck do?"

"Well, he'd usually prank me, not so different from the real Puck. Then he'd-" She stopped suddenly, blushing heavily.

"I'd what?" He implored, full of curiosity.

"Erm, never mind, I'm pretty sure I'm not dreaming." She replied before turning up the volume on the Tv. Puck shrugged, he'd get it out of her eventually.

They were quiet for the rest of the night. After CSI, the channel was changed to the cartoon network where the pair watched a show about a little boy with fairy godparents who granted him his every wish (completely unethical, fairy godparents can be extremely picky when it comes to wishes) and a show about a talking sponge (whose theme song Puck had stuck in his head for the rest of the night). Then they watched 'So You Think You Can Dance' before Sabrina flicked up a few channels to CSI again.

Sabrina threw her half eaten chili back in the fridge for dinner the next day, where as Puck had all but licked his container (and two others filled with stuff Grimm was sure not to eat) clean.

It grew dark outside and Sabrina grew shiftier and shiftier, taking side glances at the windows (which she'd drawn the curtains on in fear the mutants would see the light and attack) and the door (which had been locked and spell bound by Mirror, and checked, and double checked again.

**(An: Yeah, Mirrors around, I kept him on 'cause he rules and I don't like him as master. Just assume that Peter Pan or someone is the master)**

"I'm going to bed." Declared Sabrina, chucking the remote to Puck. He instantly changed from CSI to Wipeout, wondering which out be better. He decided on Wipeout 'cause some dude was about to pass the punch wall, :) he got hit in the nuts.

Puck grunted, acknowledging her. He wanted to ask if she was alright to go to bed alone, she'd been kind of out of it since they'd last spoken. He knew she was afraid of the mutants, but what he wanted to ask could be interpreted in a different way. He didn't really want to deal with an uncomfortable Sabrina, a scared one was hard enough.

She turned to examine the guns. She slid her hand around the hand hold of one of the pistols and grabbed one of the now-loaded magazines.

"Don't come and surprise me, ok?" She warned, waving the gun at Puck.

He grunted again.

"And get some sleep, you're going to need it."

Sabrina ascended the stairs silently and Puck was left by himself.

He waited a few minutes, then flipped to the channel Sabrina had been avoiding earlier, the news.

Apparently things weren't as bad as Andrea had made them seem. SWAT teams had rounded up most of the mutants and were cleaning up the 'casualties' as best as possible. The scientists in Washington were working on a cure.

The news was also giving a definition of what the mutants looked like, mainly just like the person they were before, and a little crazed and incredibly buff.

Well, at least he knew he wasn't dreaming, those things were defiantly real.

Puck turned off the Tv and set up the sofa. He'd sleep down there in case of an attack, that way the beast wouldn't, make it to Sabrina first. He put together a gun and placed it on the end table before curling up in the warm blankets.

'I'm not afraid.' He told himself. 'I'm not afraid.' He thought this so many times he began to believe it. Although, deep down, he knew it wasn't true. He was afraid. But it wasn't the mutants he was afraid of, he was afraid he wouldn't be able to protect Sabrina.

'Dear God,' He thought pleadingly, 'I know I haven't believed in you for over 4ooo years now… but sir, if you can help keep me and safe, I promise to be as good as I can be for the rest of my life. Just make sure we survive this. I want her to live.'

With that thought, he turned out the lights and sank into a light, dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, well, that wasn't the best chapter I've ever written, I just wanted to get something out. I have half of the next chapter written down on paper (it is sooo intense! I can't wait!) and I'll get it up a soon as possible. Sorry about the wait on this chapie though :(**

**- Guilty Gail**


End file.
